The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Secret Ambition’.
The new Hosta is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid cultivar Secret Love, not patented. The new Hosta was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled greenhouse environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands during the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta by divisions in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since July, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.